


Moonlit Walk

by Queen_Duckk



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Duckk/pseuds/Queen_Duckk
Summary: Kym and Will take a walk together - because why not.=?
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Moonlit Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short - please don't kill me...

It was a moonlit night - the only sounds heard were the clacks of boots on pavement and the chirping of crickets.

The shorter one broke the silence,

"Well wasn't that fun?"

"You nearly got killed, Kym."

"Yeah well I didn't die, did I? Gosh you're so stern sometimes, _Willame_." Laughing, she skipped off through the empty streets, her dark cerulean locks framing her delicate features.

Turning away to hide his smile, Will chuckled, "How do you always find something positive in everything?"

Kym stopped in her tracks, her tawny eyes gazing past him,

"Why worry if there isn't anything you can do to change fate? Once you've gotten into something, you've done it - it'd be a waste to spend the rest of eternity worrying over it." she smiled at him, "Why is it hard for you?"

The blond replied with a more sober depressed tone, "Somethings, I just can't let go of-"

He was cut off by Kym hugging him.

"Sergeant - what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my Lieutenant."

For the first time in a while, Will let out a laugh, "Why am I surprised?"

"I wanna go to your house, let's get watermelons."

"Kym-"

"You owe me one, _Willame._ "

He held her closer to him - not wanting to let go as they walked back, with a note of relief and happiness in the air.


End file.
